extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Domnonia
General Information Chalcedonian|culture = Breton (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian (520-599) Western (600-845) |government = Duchy - Feudal Nobility|rank = Duchy|development = 5 (520-699) 6 (700-799) 8 (800-845) |capital = Arvor (169)|image = Domnonia Flag.png|tag = DMO}} is a Chalcedonian Breton duchy located in the Brittany area of the France region, Western Europe. In the starting year of 520, the country will be surrounded by fellow Chalcedonian nations: in the west, in the south, and in the east. In the year 846, will be integrated into . Decisions Form Brittany * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Breton *** Primary Culture Briton ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Nantes (172), Mor-Bihan (171), Penn-ar-Bed (170), and Arvor (169) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If country has Briton as it's primary culture then: *** Change Primary Culture to Breton *** Change capital to Arvor (169) *** Every owned province that is Briton changes to Breton culture Form French Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Does not exist: *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Culture Group French *** Primary Culture Basque *** Primary Culture Breton ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not a nomad nation ** Administrative Technology at least 30 ** Own core province(s): Maine (177), Berry (179), Valois (182), Paris (183), Orleanais (184), Nemours (185), and Reims (186) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Civitas Parisiorum (183) ** Obtain new missions ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): France ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain opportunity to embrace French Ideas and Traditions Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 536) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Breton countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Duchy countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Western Europe countries Category:Feudal Nobility